baby sprite meets the guardians
by inoseepoint
Summary: i dont own rise of the guardians but i want to. its just about jack frost the guardians and my oc baby sprite
1. Chapter 1

Baby sprite

About a hundred years before jack became a guardian the man in the moon gave him a friend so the lonely king would not be so alone. Baby sprite was the same size as baby tooth jack found out later after he became a guardian but unlike baby tooth that resembled the tooth fairy baby sprite resembled jack in every way possible except baby sprite had longer hair and was a girl and she talked in puffs of snow breath.

Jack loved baby sprite and she loved jack. As jack brought on winter with its entire pieces baby sprite brought on the song of winter. But when pitch attacked jack became afraid for baby sprite and told her to go and hide but now that it's over and baby sprite still isn't back.

When jack becomes frantic and is never around the guardians begin to worry. "Where's jack" tooth asked a little worried. "Who knows" bunny said a little annoyed. The day passed but still no jack when tooth returned to the tooth palace everyone was in a panic crowding around a small area in the far corner. When she when to look she saw a small baby tooth but when she looked again it wasn't a baby tooth just looked like one. It looked really familiar but she just couldn't put her finger on it, when she snapped back from her thoughts she noticed it wasn't doing so good the little blue thing was sick she figured it was the heat and decided to go to north in hope for help.

When she arrived at North's she notice little blue thing was doing better in the colder place. "Does anyone know what this is?" she asked hoping for some answers. "No" "no" bunny and north said to tooth's disappoint meant but sandy signed otherwise. He signed that he had seen the small blue thing before but only where winters was. That caused a discussion but only north was the first to put it all together. "Well well so this is why jack never here da?" he said smiling. "What do ya mean" bunny said.

North didn't give an answer he just called jack saying there was something weird here and that it looked like him. Seconds later a huge gush almost like a tornado of winter air flew in making the guardians shiver with cold. A worried jack flew about the room in a panic until baby sprite feeling her daddy's cold air woke up and spread her own calling to him. Within seconds jack was in front of tooth his hands gently cradling baby sprite.

"baby sprite where have you been I was so worried" he said as worried as he could sound. She spread cold air telling him that she was hiding but spring came too soon and she got sick. But thanks to the cold of jacks body she was soon at full strength again.

The guardians were now very curious…..


	2. chapter 2 : a new place

Baby s chapter two

Blah blah I don't own rise of the guardians just something that I thought up

Jack held baby sprite close as she puffed out sparkling snowflakes which was her way of showing she was happy. Jack was about to escape through the window just like he came when North placed a hand on his shoulder. Jack knew he was caught but he could get away "I don't need them, I mean I only need you and mother" he though to baby sprite. He took the chance and was gone in a puff of fresh snow.

It only took Jack a few minutes to reach Mother Nature's palace where he was greeted by his siblings younger and older as he made his way to the throne room.

Back at Norths workshop

Sandy was confused about why Jack had never told them and was signing to Tooth asking if she knew, but she didn't she thought they were friends too. Bunny was just being annoying complaining about the frosty teen. Only North knew why and where he was but he waited until asked seeming as he and the seasons were close because of his age and wisdom.

" ? " Sandy signed at North who was the only one unaffected by the whole incident

"Ho ho ho , vat is it Sandy" he laughed cheerfully not worried at all causing Tooth and Bunny to look at the jolly man

"North do you know where he is" Bunny said as if he already knew the answer to it

"Yeah do you know what is going on?" Tooth piped in

"Of course I do, vy vould I not da" he said with a hint of pride

"Well tell us "Bunny said annoyed

North pulled a book off one of his shelves he flipped the pages as if it was unneeded, and picked a page at random. As north explained about seasonal sprites and their Mother, the guardians just stared lost. Sighing North just grabbed a snow globe as breathed the words "worlds end" and the portal opened.

On the other side the guardians gathered at the place that was more magical than anything they had ever seen. North was greeted by sprites that soon saw the others and began rambling about being fans of them. North stepped up to the entrance door and knocked once for the door to open by Daisy a small spring sprite.

"Mother we have visitors" Daisy said is a song like voice

"Let them in" Mother said in a warm gentle voice

They entered to see a room full of spirits and sprites gather around the room with Mother Nature in the center on her throne Jack curled up on her lap with baby sprite curled into his hair. But he and baby sprite were the only two in the entire realm, the only two winter sprites.

The next has yet to happen…..


	3. Chapter 3: jacks hidden past?

Baby s chapter 3

When all the guardians had gathered in the room Daisy left to join her seasonal siblings. Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy were aw struck they had thought that Mother Nature was only a myth but there she was sitting on a throne that looked like it was sent from heaven its self. North took a low bow.. well as low as his belly would let him and began to speak. "Aunt Nature it's wonderful to see you again" he said as he straightened back up.

"North you look well, but why are you here?" she asked not sure why her semi-nephew was here at her home. "Ve have come to see Jack because he vas acting strange for some time now" North said taking a few steps forward. "I see well what can i do to help" she said as she stroked Jacks white hair and looked at him with a mothers love. Mother Nature was his mother though; she was all the seasonal sprite and spirts mother, which made the seasons siblings. "Please tell us about Jack, he is much to closed off to us" North said as reached the bottom of the throne. "Well alright" she said as she began to explain.

Mother Nature explained how Jack was born to her 300 years ago after his passing in the ice cover lake; she had said that Jack was not only her son but the son of the Man In the Moon as well. Even though Jack had many siblings to play with he was the only winter spirt and couldn't play very long with the warm spring and summer spirts. So a hundred years before he became a guardian MIM gave him a friend a small winter sprite to keep Jack company and help with his wonders of winter.

When Mother had finished she saw their faces and smiled when the faces showed such a caring look, but she knew that her tiny baby boy the youngest of them all would not let them in so easily if at all. When North and the Guardians tried to approach Jack who was now in a small basket two of his older brothers Fall spirit Nox and Summer spirit Valic stood in from protecting their baby brother.

" don't worry too much about it North as much as Jack is strong and fun, he is also a very dangerous and deadly spirit" she warned North who now questioned about what Jack really was.

The next has yet to come….


	4. Chapter 4: war to come

Baby s chapter 4

Mother Nature got up from the throne and took everyone's breath away she was beyond beautiful. She walked over to North and motioned for the other guardians to join her. "Please join hands and I'll show you what I mean" she said as the smile left her face and a frown appear.

She showed pictures of a small Jack after his death and became Jack Frost. He was scared and yet he was laughing, smiling, like someone who was never hurt, never died and was always happy. As he grew more powerful he realised what winter did to things not only did it restart things but I killed them too. Now Jack didn't kill people on purpose but he didn't do it by accident either. The pictures changed and showed a raging battle between the sprits and the balance of life and death. Death had become greedy and wanted more lives but life could not keep up she was too tired, so the seasonal spirits and sprites had to gain control again. Winter was the most warriors like of the seasons if not made for battle.

Jack was at the time the only winter sprit and the more he fought the more he changed, it was not the powers fault but it did have some control. It was after the battle ended many had died and death was put under control that Mother Nature saw he winter son, his smile was gone and he looked tired. She became aware of how he had ended the entire war himself and how he became colder than winter itself. The pictures changed again and now Jack was surprised by Baby Sprite who had just been given to him. She was small and looked just like him but her hair was longer.

The changing of pictures brought them back to the scene of Jack spreading winter but he was no longer sad and lonely Baby Sprite was there by his side singing happily making sure her special friend was happy too. The pictures stopped and Mother Nature spoke "I would show you more but that all you need to know for now" she let go of their hands.

Jack slowly started to open his eyes and met the faces of Nox and Valic who smiled and helped him up. Baby Sprite was tucked in his hood were she continued to doze. "Mom Jacks awake and he seems strange again" Nox and Valic said in sync as they helped him up. Jack stumbled a bit then held his head, he sighed and inched the bridge of his nose not even his big brother and sister who were almost as old as North had never fought and saw so much death as him. Jack straightened up took a look around then closed his eyes. When he opened them next he was normal except he had no smile and those were not the eyes of an innocent child. "Mother its coming soon we must not wait to much long, hid those who have never seen and hurry" he said walking to join his mother who scattered sprites and sprites here and there.

Jacks eyes did not see the guardians they were concentrated on the door waiting for them to open. When they did never do the guardians see such a …

More to come.. any ideas let me know..


	5. Chapter 5: jacks deed is done for now

Baby s chapter 5

Never had the seen such a creature. The man at the door was tall and muscular in all the opposite of Jack. He had flaming red hair and eyes; he had a shark like grin that made him look even more evil than pitch. "Manual what are you doing here" Jack hissed in such a way that the guardians feared him. The guardians looked around to see even the other sprites and sprites feared their youngest brother. "Now now Jacky I'm just here to say hello to mom" he said warmly taking a step. Jack stopped him dead in his steps when an ice spear pierced his stomach.

Manual placed his hand were the spear was placed in his stomach ice was encasing his body he was dying. He was so shocked he just stared. "Jacky whaa..what did you do to me?" Manual said eyes dimming as he was slowly dying. "Never again, Manual, never again, that's what you told me" Jack was now in front of Manual his eyes were still angry and his voice cold. North was poked by Sandy only to see the other seasonal siblings old and young, new and old to gather. The guardians watched as the formed a circle around Jack and Manual the seasonal joined hands and a glow came upon them and the seasons began to sing. It was the most beautiful and saddest thing that the guardians have ever witnessed.

Jack laid his hand on Manuals head and closed his eyes slowly Manual became like a fresh power snow and drifted in the winds to a place of resting. The singing stopped there was silence and then Mother Nature stepped up to Jack and placed her hand on his shoulder he didn't change but he was at a less dangerous state now. The other seasons placed their hand close to him as if to calm him. Jack turned and sighed as he walked back through the crowd who parted with each step only to close again behind him. Jack reach the throne and spoke "Manual is dead never again shall he harm you in the ways that he has, but he was still our brother we shall mourn his death for three days" he voice strong and comforting. The seasons looked to their brother and they softened to show their agreeing position.

The guardians did not know this Jack and wondered if this Jack was the real Jack. When they looked at him again there by his side was a beautiful girl who looked just like him. Baby sprite had grown during the whole ordeal and gone to comfort her friend. She was sitting in the kings throne which was Jacks place and on her lap was Jack curled up and sleeping. The seasons knelt to their brother and his chain whose eyes never left Jacks face. The queen Mother Nature went to sit in her throne up turn suddenly and spoke softly to the guardians " Jack will wake in three days he will see you then, sleeping is his form of mourning" she looked like she was going to say more but closed her mouth and sat down. The guardians left and in three days' time Jack will wake.

More is to come…..


	6. Chapter 6: jacks back

Baby s chapter 6

The days pasted slowly and the guardians spent every minute worrying and waiting but on the third day the northern lights were shown in the sky and they gathered once more. Bunny arrived first and screeched to a stop in front of the North who was waiting for them to come. Tooth and Sandy came next just as fast and they moved to the globe to see that Mother Nature was there standing and waiting for them.

" guardians I bring good news Jack has awoken and will be here shortly, you can ask him questions then but beware now you know what he is really like when he is not here you must be careful." She slowly faded out and the window opened sending in artic winds and two winter seasons that both smiled with glee.

Jack and Baby sprite entered through the window and their smiles dropped they knew what was to come and Jack knew he couldn't hide it anymore. Baby sprite placed he hand on his back and gave him a slight push forward though he didn't move she knew he wouldn't but she was still worried.

The guardians rushed to his side and bombarded him with questions and touchy feely words. After Jack answered all their questions he stared at them in question of why they were like this.

More to come. Sorry I was at a funeral. Please give me some ideas im running out. Review blah blah. Thanks sorry its short.


	7. Chapter 7: meet Jackson

The next few days everything settled down and soon everything was almost back to normal until the pole got a visit from a very special person that looked a lot like Jack Frost.

North called everyone to the pole for help even he didn't know what to do. When Jack arrived with baby sprite he followed tooth to the globe where sat a very familiar face on top of the globe. Baby sprite rushed to meet another baby sprite who was an exact replica only she was turned to see jack very happy but also upset.

"Jackson where have you been!?" Jack said not sure of an answer

"Jacky baby, you know I've been busy. I only just finished" the mystery teen named Jackson answered

Jackson was the other half of Jack Frost. When Jack Frost was born Jackson overlands body was torn into two spirites Jack Frost which everyone loves and Jackson frost who brings the worst part of winter. Exactly alike but one is light and the other is darkness.

"Jack who is this" tooth said feeling like she was looking at someone and their reflection

" this is Jackson frost, we are the same person, we were both born from Jackson overlands body. I am the fun and light, he is the darkness and death." Jack said facing Jackson inches between their faces.

"Spooky mate really spooky" bunny said looking at the pair...


	8. Chapter 8

This figure was their wild and 'evil' brother gredel who had gone rogue and went to help pitch because he hated jack and all his siblings with a passion but jack was stronger, faster, scarier than gredel who was now on the floor shaking as he tried to get up forgetting his weapon and scurrying away from jack. Behind them the guardians fought greed pixies along with some other spirits knocking them out and tying them up.

Jack didn't want to kill gredel but he didn't know what else to do he was king and they had to do things they didn't like sometimes which included killing some things like gredel rogues who break the law, but if maybe he could imprison gredel he would have to kill him that would work wouldn't it.

So jack walked up to gredel putting away his weapon and touching both sides of gredels face and slowly gredel turned to ice but he wasn't dead no just locked away in his own body encased in ice. The commotion had died down and the pixies had fled leaving the guardians to relax and watch as the sprites and spirits came out cautiously and erupted into cheers. Neve when to jack side and shyly touched his hand he pulled her into a big hug swinging her around.


End file.
